AVPxSatAM: Crossover
by MaRaMa-TSG
Summary: Alien VS PredatorSonic the HedgehogSatAM The characters of the Saturday Morning cartoon meet the creatures from the movies Aliens and Predator. Instead of directing this into the new AVP movie it will contain details off the various AliensPredator movies


**Disclaimer:** AVP Aliens™ VS Predator™. Sonic the Hedgehog and all related belong to SEGA. All characters belong to their respective owners; this fan fiction was created for the cheer pleasure of seeing two of my favorite universes come together.

**AN:** This story is based in the Sat-AM Sonic verse. I had up to 3 chapters of this story made but unfortunately my computer Blue-screened me while I was adding more and for some reason I was only left with this one. cries Is gonna take a while for me to actually write more so hope this bit is enjoyable.

▪_In collaboration with Sean Marechal._

_

* * *

_

**AVP/SatAM crossover: Chapter One- Invaders**

The night Robotropolian sky was peaceful as always, if zooming Hover Units and black smog clouds could be called peaceful that is. There hasn't been any alarms blaring because of Freedom Fighters attack or a blue hedgehog out for a forbidden meal in one of the many food dispensing machines installed throughout the city.

Then suddenly something breaks through the dense clouds, A humongous fireball falls from the sky down towards the city. As it goes out of sight everything goes silent again. A blast of light spawns from the crash site and…

KRA-KOOM

"AARRRGGH! SNIVELY WHAT WAS THAT!" Robotnik jumps in his bed as the entire building shakes from an explosion. He suddenly remembers where he is as he finds himself staring at the fuzzy ball of his sleep cap. He blows at it sending it back to the side of his head and leaves the bed to get his robe, then he goes turns on the nearby monitor.

"Snively, what the hell was that?" Snively was holding on to the computer panel in front of him probably shaken by that explosion... or whatever it was.

"I-I Don't k-know sir." Robotnik turned the monitor off and headed towards the War Room. Snively turned to greet his uncle and yelped as he saw a metallic arm clutching his shirt and lifting him up like a rag doll. Robotnik got him so close to his face their noses pressed together.

"Well..." he starts saying in that very low, hoarse voice "...wouldn't it be a good idea to find out, Snively?" Snively, trembling in fear, whined softly.

"Y-yes sir." Robotnik's eyes glowed red, so bright it illuminated the young lackey's face.

"THEN, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU LITTLE PEST!"

Robotnik opened his hand and Snively fell on his rear. "UGH!" The little man rubbed his bottom and got up.

"And make it snappy!" As he stomped back to his chair. Snively started typing some stuff on the computer, searching through the surveillance monitors.

"It's the hedgehog sir!" Snively turned around waiting for his uncle's reaction.

"The hedgehog! What is h...? DAAH!" WHAM A robotic fist is slamed on the arm of the chair. "Send in all Swatbots and GET-ME-THAT-HEDGEHOG!"

Snively hesitates a little but then gathers the courage. "But sir, wouldn't it be wiser if we searched for the princess, perhaps? I bet Sonic's only a distraction as alw..."

Robotnik slams both fists on his chair this time standing up. "Are you implying the hedgehog is too much for me Snively? Or perhaps that I'm not cunning enough to get two birds with one stone!" Robotnik face twists into and evil grin. He sits back down and says calmly. "I have a little surprise for him."

Snively stares at him a little indignant. "The prototype, sir? It has not been even tested yet. We don't know how it'd work."

"Only one way to find out...now, STOP YOUR BABBLING AND SEND THE SWATBOTS!"

Snively yelps once again and goes to work. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Hurry, Sugah-hog!" Said Bunnie trough the com-link. "The second set of bombs is about to..." She felt a breeze struck her suddenly, nearly dropping her of her feet.

"You were saying Bunnie?" Sonic taps his feet impatiently while he waits for Bunnie to recover form the gust of wind he made.

"Glad you could make it, sugah." she wiped some dust of her metallic arm and smiled kindly at Sonic.

"There's no impossible job for -this- hedgehog." Sonic wiggled his eyebrows pointing at his chest with his thumb in a proud gesture.

"Well, let's get ah-selves out of heah before the 'bots come." Bunnie held on to Sonic's back wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Let's juice." A sonic boom was heard as they speed off.

* * *

"Intruder detected." Inside a hovercraft, one of the Swatbots pointed at a blinking red light on the screen. "Intruder alert on QUADRANT 12. Sub-Sector DELTA Bravo NINER NINER."

The Swatbot sitting next to him spotted our heroes speeding towards the city's outskirts and said in a monotone electronic voice. "Priority one, Hedgehog alert!" He pointed out the vessels window and they chased after them, soon other hover units followed.

* * *

"Sir, Sonic has been spotted, hover units are currently in pursue." Snively stared at the blinking light for a few seconds, then looked over to his uncle when he didn't hear a reply nor a protest. Robotnik's chair was facing away from him. _Maybe I didn't speak loud enough_. the little man thought. "Sir?" …Silence... _Or maybe he dozed off again._ When he was about to say something again Robotnik's chair spun until the fat man was facing him. He didn't look too happy.

"Why do you insist in pestering me? You know the news I want to hear. Tell me when he's been captured." Robotnik spun his chair again but when it was about half way around he stopped it. "Then again...Tell the Swatbots to abort the pursue." Snively dared not complaint about his uncle's stupidity sometimes.

"Yes, sir." He turned the communication link with the leading hover unit. "Abort pursue. I repeat. Abort pursue."

A mechanic voice replied. "Affirmative. Aborting, priority one: hedgehog, pursue."

Snively looked at his uncle again. "It's done sir."

Robotnik made a gesture with his left arm. "Send in...my surprise." he chuckled softly.

"Yes sir." Snively clicked some commands to the computer.

"Activating." a voice replied.

"Oooh, ye-es...Sonic would never know what hit him...Heheheheh."

* * *

Sonic arrived at the rendezvous point and there were Sally and Dulcy waiting for him. Bunnie let go of him and dusted her dress and her robotic limbs, the metal was like a magnet for dust.

"Som'thing weird's goin' on. There were Swatbot units chasing us but suddenly they stopped following us."

Sally put her hands on her waist and frowned. "Sonic, you let the Swatbots follow you?"

Sonic mocked her by mimicking her posture. "No, Like I said, they stopped following us. I wasn't gonna come here if they were still after us."

Sally rose her voice "Don't you realize it could mean Robotnik's going to lay a traps on us?"

"Umm... nope."

Sally rubbed her forehead and let out a frustrated sigh "Sonic where were you when the brains were handed out?"

Sonic scratched his head confused. "Ummm..."

"Never mind." Sally turned away from him and opened her handheld computer. "Nicole, get ready to detonate."

The small handheld beeped in a monotonic but calm female computer voice. "Yes, Sally."

Sonic started tapping his feet impatiently again. Fists on his hip.

"Patience, Sonic. We still need your uncle's signal. He should contact us soon."

Sonic huffed bored then suddenly stood perfectly still and perked his ears straight up. "Did you girls felt that?"

Sally gave him a wry look. "What is it now Sonic?"

Before Sonic could reply Dulcy spoke. "I did Sonic. I felt it."

Sonic gave her a "Nyah" look. "See? I'm not crazy. If the hedgehog says he felt som'thing, he felt som'thing."

Sally rolled her eyes and said trough her teeth. "Maybe just not –that- crazy."

Sonic says, "Excuse me?" leaning forward, tapping his feet and frowning slightly waiting for a reply.

Sally shaked her head. "Oh, nothing. Nicole, scan the area. What was it that Sonic and Dulcy felt?"

"Scanning Sally. . . . . . . I detected traces of a small tremor originated from Sector 14, Sally."

"That's were the bombs were right, Nicole? We heard the explosion but Charles never warned us that he was going to detonate them."

Nicole beeped suddenly "Incoming transmission from Sir Charles, Sally."

The robotic hedgehog's voice was heard trough a set of speakers as his image was presented in a hologram. "Sally. What happened? Did you detonate the bombs?"

Sally's eyes widened startled. "Wha...No. You mean you didn't do it either? Then what caused them to explode?"

"Let me check." There was a long silence. His next statement shocked her even more. "They haven't detonated Sally. Something else caused that explosion. Something fell from the sky."

"Do you think it could have been one of Robotnik's flagships?"

The holographic Charles shaked his head. "No Sally, it was bigger than any ship Robotnik has, even bigger than The Destroyer. Whatever it was, it's sure not one of Robotnik's."

Sonic scratched his head. "An alien spaceship? You know, maybe they've come for Robotnik. He looks enough 'alien-esque' with that pointy head and all." He laughs at his own attempted joke.

"Oh, please. Sonic this is serious."

"I –am- serious. I'm always serious."

Sally sighed noisily but before she could say anything a loud rumble was heard and the ground started shaking.

"AAAAHHH!"

The ground below them started to raise and split as something came out of it. Something big. Sonic grabbed Sally and Bunnie by the arms and ran down hill and away from the small dirt mountain that had taken shape. Dulcy took off flying.

A mechanical worm-like creature emerged from the ground. It was massive, like a large cylinder with many spikes and four claws coming from what looked like its head. A large "eye" was in the middle of the humongous, 10 feet diameter head. A loud mechanical roar was heard. It came out of the hole it made in the ground and stood like a cobra ready to attack. Its eye looking straight at the Freedom Fighters.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sally screamed.

"And alien from outer space?" Sally gave Sonic her best bad look.

"Sally!" Charles voice yelled from Nicole. "That's why I had called you in the first place. That's Robotnik's new digger-bot. STAY AWAY FROM HIS RED EY..." Before the older hedgehog had a chance the monster shot a large red laser as wide as the eye was. Fortunately Sonic expected this and was able to get out of the way in time as the laser made a large crater where it hit. It started to make a humming sound as it charged again ready for another shot.

"Dulcy!" Sonic whistled and the young female dragon dived and took Sally and Bunnie carrying them on her back and up to safety. The robot made a wiring sound as it aimed its laser at the fleeing dragon.

"HEY! You over-sized larva! Am I too fast for you? Over here!" Sonic flailed his arms desperate to draw the robots attention away from his friends.

* * *

"The hedgehog! Get the hedgehog!" Robotnik roared at the edge of his seat.

"But sir, I don't understand...The princess..."

Robotnik eyes flared up red as he slammed his metallic arm on his chair making a big dent on it. Sparks flew from his hand but his anger kept him from noticing as he led out a scream at the top of his lungs. "**NOW!"**

Snively let out a loud high-pitched scream and covered his ears the second he heard that, shaking like a scared puppy he pressed some buttons on the screen.

* * *

With another wiring sound the robot turned its attention towards Sonic and fired his laser. Sonic dodged it easily.

"That all you got, big shrimp?"

The robot suddenly burrowed underground and chased after Sonic making a wave of dirt as it moved under.

"Outta here!" Sonic ran away from it and found out the hard way the robot could keep up with him as he felt it going under him. "Whoooo-ooaaahh." The robot rose to the surface but kept going carrying Sonic on top of it. Sonic fell on his back, the robot quivered so much he couldn't stand up or move, he just had to hold on or fall and be crushed by the fast moving razor-sharp pikes the bot used to move across the ground. Sonic looked down at them "Oh, man. This is waaay past –un-cool." He looked in front of him. The robot was heading straight for Command Center. "Round guy's gettin' better. He must be using the old brains more often." A spy-orb floated beside Sonic as the robot got closer the massive oval shaped building. Sonic stared at it frowning. "Nice trick, Ro-butt-nik. But this hedgehog won't go down without a fight!"

_"We'll see hedgehog...we'll see." _Robotnik's voice came from a small speaker the robot had right over its head.

It made a sound, a low moaning sound as it got closer to a big door. The door slid open, inside the dirt path ended and the robot entered some sort of subway, its walls sparked with electricity meaning certain death if Sonic was to fall from his obligatory ride.

There's no way Robotnik did all this by himself. Sonic's thoughts were cut short as he heard Robotnik's voice coming from the various speakers over head and along the entire path.

"It's fascinating the ideas one can get while sleeping, don't you think? How you like my new Digger-bot hedgehog? I call him 'The Burrower'."

Sonic smirked "So you get all your ideas from sleep? You must sleep a lot then. No wonder you're so bloated. You need to get out more, chubby." Sonic snickered as he heard Robotnik's annoyed grunt just before he turned the radio off.

They had been traveling for quite a distance now. Sonic had calculated that they would be a good distance underground surely to keep him from getting away and his friends from helping him. The robot made a low fading sound and suddenly came to a stop. Sonic raised his head as his eyes widened.

"What the...!"

* * *

Robotnik narrowed his eyes when he saw the robot come to a halt. "What is going on Snively?" he said in a low, dangerous tone. He raised his voice a little. "Why did The Burrower stopped!"

"I'm not sure, sir. I'll find out." He zoomed the robots camera ahead.

Robotnik's eyes widened. "What is that? Is that what caused the explosion?"

Snively typed some stuff in the computer. A map showed in the main screens. There was a big crater a couple hundred meters deep. At the bottom lied what looked like a spaceship, it was shaped like a gigantic insect. It fell trough several levels until finally coming to a halt at the lowest level of the city.

"Why didn't my radars picked up that monstrosity!" Robotnik's mouth was opened in shock.

"I don't know, sir." Snively was also shocked. How indeed how could **that** have avoided the radars? Perhaps it had some sort of deflecting device.

"You never know anything, you useless mutant!" Robotnik switched the cameras back to see where Sonic was ignoring Snively's protesting grunt.

Sonic was standing on top of The Borrower looking at the crater bellow. He started climbing down the robot.

"Send in a Swatbot team. Get the hedgehog and scout the damage. I want to see what's in that thing."

* * *

The tunnel ended abruptly, it looked like something has taken a bite out of the end of it. The damage was enough to cut the electricity and thus leave The Burrower motionless, now that he wasn't underground he needed the tunnels own electric field to move. Sonic stepped towards the edge of what was left of the tunnel and looked out to see a massive crater.

"Oh, wow. So this is where that thing crashed."

Sonic saw a couple of platforms made by the broken floor and jumped on them to get closer to what looked like a hover craft, but about twice the size of the Destroyer. He couldn't believe something so big could fly. Maybe that's why it crashed. Sonic snickered getting ever closer to the ship. He jumped as he heard a mechanical voice from over head.

"Priority one, Hedgehog. Surrender and prepare for total robotization under the name..."

"Aww, Shut it bolt brains" Sonic jumped off the last ledge. The Swat-bots started firing at him and he zigzagged avoiding each shot. He ran into an opened hatch of the spaceship. The Swatbots began to descend after him. There were 5 at the moment but surely more to come.

* * *

Once inside, Sonic came to a halt. "Oh man,…" He looked around. "…welcome to Freaksville." A sound, a shadow of a small multi-legged creature rushed through the darkness. Sonic spun 180 in a second, startled "Whuwazzat!" His eyes searched around trying to find the source of the sound as he stood perfectly still, ears perked up in attention. It sounded like tiny little steps, more like the sound of sticks hitting against the ships metal or nails.

The ships' walls were shaped like bones or the insides of some sort of creature. The air was damp and cold. Sonic started feeling uneasy.

I better get the others. With this last thought Sonic ran out, knocking off the Swatbots as he went by at full speed. He stopped, when he was far enough from them looking for a way out. He couldn't get out trough the tunnel. Then he saw something that both relieved him and worried him.

"Oh, no! The sewers!" The crater had made an opening on one of the sewers that lead to Lower Mobious. However, it looked more like something ate trough the metal, it was partially melted.

"Robotnik could find them. Oh man, I don't have a choice. I have to get out trough them even if the Swat-heads follow me. I just have to tell Sally about this." Sonic didn't waste time and ran inside the broken pipe and down towards the small village disappearing out of sight. Fortunately the Swatbots hadn't notice this and couldn't follow.

One of the Swatbots opened a com-link on its wrist "Priority one, hedgehog, has been lost."

Robotnik enraged face appeared on a small screen in the robot's arm and his voice roared trough some small speakers. "_You good-for-nothing-fools. You're lucky I don't simply have you dismantled! I have one more assignment for you. Scout that ship and report back with your findings._" the com-link beeped off.

The Swatbots walked inside the ship and began searching for anything to carry back to their master, whatever it was alive or not.

* * *

Sonic reached the small village in a few minutes, for some reason he didn't encounter Rat-bots along the way. _Maybe Griff and the others finally got rid of them_. He thought. As he entered the village he noticed something strange, there was no one in sight. He came to a stop in at the plaza and looked around. His stomach made a growling sound. "Mmmm...Time for a chilidog!" he zoomed to a nearby chilidog stand and rang the bell. . . . No one came out. He rang it again this time annoyed. "C'mon man! There's an emergency! We have a starving hedgehog out here!" Sonic tapped his feet impatiently.

"Sonic!" a familiar voice came from a sewer lid a few feet away from the stand. "Huh?" Sonic turned around to see a familiar face. "Yo, Griff! What's u..." Griff made him a gesture to keep quiet and to get in the sewer. Sonic walked towards him wondering, when he got close he noticed he had scratch marks on his face. Sonic whispered "What happened, man?"

"Come down, there's a lot to explain and it's not safe up there." Sonic was more confused than ever but followed his old friend down the hatch.

Just as the lid closed a shadowy figure moved smoothly and silently like a hunting feline. It crawled the walls of a building in an alley and as it got closer to the top the light from the gem that powered the small village started to illuminate it enough to see how it looked.

Slender, thin dark-blue body. Looked warped, it did not have skin nor fur but what looked like exposed bone and muscle, like an insect's exoskeleton. A long flexible and skeletal tail swaged around like a whip. Its hands similar to a humans but it seemed to have six fingers as the two in the middle where in reality two fingers fused together and had long nails in each finger. Its head was elongated towards the back smooth at the top, the face was adorned by both flat and sharp teeth that always showed. It got to the ceiling of a building moving in all four limbs, leaned towards the edge and looked down at the sewer lid that had just closed, apparently attracted by all the noise. Its small lips began to tremble as it snarled and large amounts of saliva filled its mouth falling all the way down to the ground. It opened its mouth slowly as it started hissing like a snake, when it was wide enough; something that looked like a second mouth instead of a tongue peeked out flexing its own little jaws and teeth. The Alien raised its head letting out a sharp screech that echoed all over the small village.

**End of Chapter One **

**

* * *

**


End file.
